


May We Meet Again

by ClaraHue



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 05:17:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18684895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraHue/pseuds/ClaraHue
Summary: When Ava and Sara have to work on a project together they realize that they may have known each other in the past





	May We Meet Again

**Author's Note:**

> I guess Ava and Sara are in highschool for the fic
> 
> Have you ever wondered if you'd meet one of your childhood friends again, if you were secretly soulmates?

 

Sara Lance was definitely the most annoying person Ava had ever met. She was a trouble maker, a slacker, always getting in trouble, and Ava hated her. Of all the people Ava could have gotten stuck with for an assignment, of course she had to get stuck with Sara Lance.

 

It was an assignment for English, one given at the end of class. The teacher barely had time to give instructions, let alone make groups. After the teacher had announced that Sara and Ava would be partners, Sara cast a wink Ava’s way, with her signature smirk. Ava couldn’t help but groan. The class was dismissed after the groups were made, with the students being told to work on the assignment overnight.

 

Ava currently sat in her bedroom, the blank page of her notebook staring back at her as she tapped her pencil. She was supported to write about one of her favourite memories,  _what kind of assignment was that anyway?_  The problem was Ava couldn’t think of a one. There were good little moments, but not enough to fill the word count for the assignment. She thought for a while, trying to recall a good memory. Then finally, it came to her. She smiled as she remembered the happy memory, quickly writing it all down.

 

English class the next day, Ava and Sara sat across from each other. They were supposed to read over each other’s stories and edit them. Then they were going to present a part of each other’s stories to the class.

Ava kept her conversations with Sara to a minimum, hoping to keep Sara on task. She had always seen Sara as a bit of a slacker. She wasn’t going to let Sara Lance bring her prefect grades down.

Sara’s story was one about a holiday she went on with her family. They had apparently spent the night in a fancy hotel, and she had accidentally stolen some gummy bears thinking they were free. Ava was still reading Sara’s story, circling spelling and grammatical errors when Sara suddenly spoke up.

“Wait!”

Ava looked over at Sara to find a look of shock on her face. Sara flipped through Ava’s story, skimming it.

“What?” Ava asked, confused about Sara’s antics.

Sara smirked through a look of realization and confusion. “The girl, it’s me.” Sara held up the pages of the story tapping it than pointing to herself.

Ava’s eyes flickered between Sara and the story in Sara’s hands. She was trying to process what Sara was trying to tell her. Ava had never even considered the possibility that the Sara she had become best friends with, over the course of a week at summer camp, was the same Sara Lance now sitting in front of her.

“No, can’t be,” Ava said simply.

“It’s me,” Sara repeated, laughing slightly as if finding it all very amusing.

Ava shook her head. “You’re lying.” She said. It couldn’t be true, Sara had to be playing some kind of trick on her.

“I went to that camp every year. I remember this story. I remember you.”

 “I don’t believe you.”

“I’m telling the truth!” Sara exclaimed.

“Sara.” The teacher cast a glare at Sara, silently telling her to quiet down.

Ava went back to reading over Sara’s work, trying to ignore the reality that Sara Lance was the same Sara from all those years ago.

“And it was you who tipped the boat over,” Sara said quietly.

“Was not!” Ava said, snapping her head towards Sara.

Sara was smirking at her, and Ava couldn’t believe her.

“The boat wouldn’t have tipped over if you hadn’t stood up.”

“You made me!” Ava snapped back.

“Girls.” The teacher glared at them again. Ava realized that everyone in the class was staring at them. She couldn’t help but blush in embracement.

“This is hilarious.” Sara laughed.

“Obviously you’ve changed a lot,” Ava told her.

“I probably still have the group picture from that year. I can’t believe that was you. I was so disappointed when you weren’t there the next year.”

Ava felt a little bad. “I had wanted to go.” She said simply. She had wanted so desperately to go back the next year, to see Sara again. But her parents wouldn’t let her.

Ava looked discreetly at Sara as she continued editing. She couldn’t believe that Sara Lance was the same girl she met at summer camp. The Sara from her memories was perhaps the only friend she truly considered to be her best friend. She may have even been the first girl Ava had fallen in love with.

Ava could still remember a playful kiss the two of them had at the end of the week. It was more of a joke, playful curiosity between kids. But Ava still remembered it, she still remembered the butterflies.

Ava continued to work, and Sara didn’t really say much throughout the rest of the class.

 

Over the course of the week, Ava picked a piece of Sara’s story, which she planned to present to the class. She practiced memorizing the story while pacing through her house. She began to fall in love with Sara’s story. Her own family never went on trips anywhere special. Her parents were always working, they never had time for her.

 

The next week they presented the stories to the class. Some were funny, others full of childhood nostalgia, while others had clearly not practiced.

Ava presented Sara’s story second. She liked going first and getting things done and over with, she liked showing initiative. As Ava walked back to her desk, Sara gave her a thumbs up.

Sara went up near the end of class. It was a very Sara Lance thing to do. Honestly, Ava was surprised to not hear Sara ask for a suspension on the project.

Ava felt a little awkward when Sara went up. It felt weird having someone else tell one of her memories.

“This is a story of the one time I went to summer camp and the girl I met there.”

A few of the other kids in the class read the stories in the first person, so it wasn’t that strange. But Ava couldn’t help but feel like Sara might actually be telling her side of the story, for Sara had been there as well. Sara told the part of the story in which they tipped the canoe and fell into the swap. She made it a point to make it seem as though it was Ava’s fault that the boat tipped over, something that made Ava roll her eyes.

“That summer was my favourite summer. All because of the girl I met that year. She was my best friend for that whole week, and I thought of her every year after. I always wondered what happened to her.” Sara looked over at Ava at this part. “I will never forget her, or that summer.” She finished.

“Well done Sara.” The teacher said as the class clapped for her.

 

-

Ava was sitting alone at one of the tables during lunch doing her homework.

“Homework? Really Ava, it’s lunch.” Ava looked up to see Sara standing next to her.

“What do you want?” Ava groaned. “Our project is over now.”

“I wanted to give you something,” Sara said, sitting down next to her. Ava felt uncomfortable about how close Sara was sitting next to her.

Sara fished a few things out of her backpack and placed them on top of Ava’s textbooks.

“What is this?” Ava said, picking them up.

The first thing was the camp group picture from that summer. Ava had no clue where hers went to. Sara pointed to the picture “There’s us.”

Sure enough, there was Ava, a few years younger, hugging a younger version of Sara in her arms. Both were smiling.

“See, I told you I wasn’t lying,” Sara said.

“Fine. I believe you.”

Ava picked the next thing up. It was a piece of paper with written messages from each of the girls from their cabin from that week. Ava remembered writing it on the last day. Like the group photo, she had no idea where hers went to either. She imagined it was thrown out, like most non-useful items in her life.

Ava skimmed her message to Sara on the piece of paper. It was a little faded, with messy handwriting, in sparkly pink ink.

“ _Dear Sara, I’m so glad we met each other this year. You’re the best-est friend I have ever met! I love you so much! Thanks for being my friend and having fun with me at camp this week. I hope we can be friends for all eternity! Hopefully, I’ll see you next year. Love, AVA.”_

Ava couldn’t help but smile a little at the note she wrote to Sara, the memories of the week flashing back.

“I found this too.” Sara was holding a friendship bracelet in her hand, and Ava laughed. “How do you still have that? How has it like not disintegrated or something?”

Sara shrugged with a snort. “I believe it was yours.”

The next thing Ava knew Sara took her arm and was tying the bracelet around her wrist.

“You were so much better at these then I was,” Sara said.

“I believe that’s why I gave you mine, because all of yours sucked.”

“Wow, rude.” Sara smiled as she finished tying the bracelet.

“Did you really wonder what happened to me after I didn’t come back?”

Sara nodded. “I can’t believe it was you. You’re really stuck up now.”

“Wow! Well, if you think I’ve changed, you should see yourself.”

Sara laughed, shaking her head. “Can we be friends again?”

“I don’t recall you ever wanting to be friends with me,” Ava toyed with her new bracelet.

“I’m sorry about that. But I’ve always kind of had this crazy theory that one day I would find you again, that we were soulmates.”

Ava blinked at the crazy confession.  _Did Sara just say that she thought they might be soulmates?_

“And you might have been the girl who made me realize I was bisexual,” Sara muttered quickly under her breath.

“Wait, what?”

“I’m bisexual.”

“Oh my god.” Ava buried her head in her hands. “This is insane.” She shook her head.

“I’m sorry. Too forward?”

“No, it’s not that.”

Ava laughed at the absurdity of it all. It was no surprise to her that Sara Lance was bisexual, there were rumours all around school. What she was shocked by, was the fact that she had found the girl she met during one week of summer camp. She had found the first girl she had fallen in love with, and apparently, that girl had fallen in love with her too.

“You’re not going to believe this, but you were the one that made me realize I like girls.” Ava breathed out.

“Wait, actually?’ Sara laughed as Ava nodded. “Okay, that’s pretty hilarious. So can we be friends again.”

“Sure.” Ava smiled, just a little.

Sara took her things back and began to stand up.  As she began to walk away, leaving Ava to her homework at the table alone, she turned around with that smirk. “And just so you know, I think still think you’re cute.” She winked at Ava before spinning around and walking away.

Ava chuckled, shaking her head. Blushing, just a little.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone want me to write a story of them at camp as kids?


End file.
